


Much Ado About Something

by bisexualtrashcan



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, trash, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualtrashcan/pseuds/bisexualtrashcan
Summary: Eggsy tries to play Romeo and it turns out even better. No deaths, no tragedy, no dead cousins, just fluff and a happy beginning.





	Much Ado About Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaofAza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaofAza/gifts).



> 10 points to your house if you can guess what song inspired this/is eggsy playing...

It started as a light tapping noise and after about five minutes has escalated to what sounded like knocks on his window. Harry groaned and rolled up, he really didn’t want to get up. He turned and looked at the digital display of his clock. 

_ 2am? Really? _

He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes, and turned on his lamp. Letting out a sigh, he stood and went to the window that the noises seemed to be coming from. Looking down he saw Eggsy cheer as he appeared then proceed to make an “open the window” gesture with his arms, which looked much more like the Thriller dance than any window opening. As Harry pushed his windows out and open, music began to fill his ears. 

 

“Eggsy what could possibly warrant you throwing rocks at my window and attempting to serenade me like John Cusack?” Harry asked as he rolled his eyes. Eggsy grinned up at him, seeming smug as ever.  _ He’s lucky i’m so damn fond of him _ , Harry thought, allowing a small smile to grace his face. 

“Hey Juliet!” Eggsy shouted, a bit of red beginning to stain his cheeks as he attempted not to laugh. 

Harry smiled even wider, “Eggsy, I hardly think I am any sort of Juliet seeing as I am not a 13 year old girl or betrothed to a man named Paris.” Eggsy burst into laughter. 

“Benedick?” Eggsy tried again, holding back laughter. 

Harry nodded,”More acceptable couple to compare us to, but I believe you are more like Benedick,” Harry looked thoughtful for a moment,”I did always feel a special connection to Beatrice I must admit.”

This only proceeded to make Eggsy giggle even more. Harry’s heartbeat stuttered, a thing that had become very frequent since meeting Eggsy.  _ I may even need a pacemaker soon. _

“Now that we’ve established who is who in a Shakespearean scenario, mind if I ask what spurred this gesture and how do I possibly get this god awful pop to stop playing?”

Eggsy let out a short laugh and bent down to shut off the speaker he had next to him. 

“I was trying to be romantic you crotchety old man!” Eggsy’s smile gave away his lack of actual anger. 

“Trying being the key word I gather?” Harry quipped back. 

“Oi! I’m so romantic!” Eggsy laughed, “Look I even got you flowers!” He pulled a flower out from behind his back. A very familiar flower.

“Eggsy did you steal that from my garden?”

“Maybe…”

Harry sighed but couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at such a sweet gesture. 

“Anyways, I was up late thinking, right?” Eggsy began, looking down and seeming a bit more sheepish than before, “And I was thinkin about some things I have been feeling, and thinkin about life, ye? And I realized I had almost everything I wanted; a great best friend, my mum and Daisy safe and happy with me, a great dog, and my dream job. What more could a bloke ask for, ye know?” Eggsy shook his head a bit. “But it’s not enough, Harry. I’m as happy as I could be. I still feel alone sometimes. Feel like nobody really gets me, as much as Rox and my mum try.”

“I’m sorry, Eggsy.” Harry interrupted, causing Eggsy to look up.

Eggsy shook his head once again, “No, Harry, you don’t got nothin to apologize for. You gave me this opportunity.” He pointed at Harry, walking a bit closer to the window and craning his neck to look up at Harry. “You aren’t the problem, Harry. You’re the solution.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, “I’m the solution?”

“Yeah, see, with you I don’t feel alone. I don’t feel misunderstood. Because you get me Harry. You have since that very first day, you saw potential nobody else saw in me and pushed me to be the man you knew I could be. And ain’t nobody ever care that much about me.” Eggsy took a deep sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Go on a date with me Harry.”

Harry felt his heart stutter yet again. 

“A date?” 

Eggsy nodded, “Yeah, a date.”

“With me?”

“No wit the fuckin stuffed dog in your loo, yes with you!”

Harry thought for a second. “Why?”  _ Why would he want me?  _

Eggsy seemed a bit upset with his question. “Are you joking? Did you not just hear what I said? Does Merlin know your hearing is this bad?”

“I’m not that old!” Harry replied,”This isn’t because you feel you owe me is it? Because you don’t you-”

 

Eggsy let out a laugh, “No, Harry, it’s because I’m in love with you.”

 

Harry really needed to get his heart checked out.

“Come again?”

 

Eggsy let out a nervous laugh and his whole posture seemed to slump, confidence that he had seemed to radiate suddenly vanished in a flash,”I’ll let Merlin know you need a hearing aid, I guess.” Eggsy began to back away, seeming more and more defeated by the second. Once Harry’s brain caught up he sprung into action.

 

“NO! No! Stay! You stay right there.” He shouted before disappearing. A few seconds later the front door burst open revealing a robe clad Harry. 

 

“Eggsy, that wasn’t a no-” “But it wasn’t a yes-” “-but it wasn’t a no.” Harry sighed. “I just needed a moment to process that information, though I’m sorry if it seemed like a sign of rejection. It most definitely wasn’t.” Harry took a deep breath and looked into Eggsy’s eyes. What he saw there gave him a bit of courage. He brought his hand up and cupped Eggsy’s cheek. 

 

“I love you too.”

 

The effect was instantaneous and before Harry could continue, Eggsy’s lips were on his own and his hands in Harry’s hair. Harry let his instincts take over until his mind caught up with what was going on. He pulled back from a very reluctant Eggsy and leaned his forehead against his. 

“Just to clarify, that’s a yes to a date, a yes to many dates if you’re willing.” He couldn’t hold his grin back, Eggsy appeared to feel the same. He pulled Harry back towards him and began to greedily nibble at his lips. 

 

“Yes Harry!”

**Author's Note:**

> 110% the song playing is Hey Juliet by LMNT and I'm a trash can. If you haven't heard the song, its an oldie but a goodie, please listen at least once. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
